zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary 36 (Page 4
March 21st, 2006 RP. Page 4 & 5. Page 4 Not Yet Started Page 5 Aborted Universe Aedor Isharan - Kokiri Forest Outskirts - Evening 2 "When first we met it was from the village of Kakariko that I fled. The Gerudo there had been alerted to my intentions and I was forced to fight my way free. I fear that such a destination is unwise at present." Aedor replied. He was heartened by his bond of fellowship with the Zora, but where could they go? What options did they have in a land that was overrun with those that would kill them on sight? He patted Imaran gently on the neck as he pulled his shirt of mail over his head and secured the ties. "We are refugees, you and I. We need to find allies, men and women who will join with us as you said. Where can we go? The great capital is a ruin, and Kakariko is closed to us, our list of options grows steadily shorter." Polaris was right, Aedor just needed time to think. He had been on the run since the fall of Castle Town, and had had little luck. Despair was beginning to take root when suddenly an idea came to his mind. "The Ranch. Lon Lon Ranch remains. The Gerudo pillage it regularly, but they need not station any troops within its walls, there is no populace that they need to maintain control over, just Ingo. Ingo was a ranch hand before the war, and was quick to turn coat when it became apparent that Deonysius was going to be victorious. That is where we must go." Aedor announced. It was true, Ingo had seized the ranch from its original owners and bolstered the Gerudo army with fresh horses and supplies, and in return he had been allowed to run it. The Gerudo took massive portions of his livestock and his crops, but Ingo was left with enough to sell to the masses for outrageous prices. It was taking its toll on the Hylian people, people that had relied upon the bounty from the ranch to live for so long, poverty and starvation was rampant throughout those who still dwelt within the land. That was where their quest would begin. He finished tightening the straps of his breastplate and took hold of Imaran's reigns. "Our destination is set, brother. It is within the walls of Lon Lon Ranch that our quest begins, be it for vengeance, redemption, or both." Shadow-Same RPG Time-Same RPG Channel "You're consern for me is misplaced." Nightningale said half laughing and the mans sutle threat. "However I can see that you have no intent on siding with me, there for a while bother you know longer." IC: Ceras Agenos - Night 2 - Hyrule Field ''' Ceras watched as the odd magician waddled off. "Hmph..." Ceras grunted with indifference as he resumed settling into camp for the night. Tomorrow he would try to make good time crossing the field. '''Polaris/ Kokiri Forest Outskirts/ Evening 2 I see, then your face is one that should not be shown in Kakariko anytime soon.” "The Ranch. Lon Lon Ranch remains. The Gerudo pillage it regularly, but they need not station any troops within its walls, there is no populace that they need to maintain control over, just Ingo. Ingo was a ranch hand before the war, and was quick to turn coat when it became apparent that Deonysius was going to be victorious. That is where we must go." '' Polaris’ ears perked at the suggestion. "Lon Lon Ranch is a superb place for the inception of our journey, that I had yet to consider. Little patrol from the Gerudo offering ample time to rest and regroup, plus, as it stands now, I am without a horse, and in essence I'm slowing you down. Surely the ranch keeper could be persuaded to part with one steed.” Aedor, eyebrow raised, and an insidious smirk on his visage, stopped putting his armor back on momentarily, to turn his gaze toward Polaris, as if to question the intended methods of persuasion. “What? Do you not find me persuasive?” '''Aedor Isharan - Kokiri Forest Outskirts - Night 2' "I think that this Ingo is in league with the enemy, and in any case he is not the rightful owner of Lon Lon Ranch. What I think is that I will feel no remorse in taking supplies from such a man." Aedor asserted, leading the pair as they exited the woodland realm of Hyrule. Night had just fallen across the vast field, but the moon and stars were sufficient to illuminate their path, and so they trudged on interminably through the stiff winds of midnight. The pair came within sight of the Ranch some time in the pre dawn hours, and dark though it was, each could make out the unmistakable gleam of torches. Aedor motioned Polaris to silence and watched, his head cocked so that he might catch the voices that would carry in the wind. It was as he feared, they had arrived to witness one of the Gerudo parties come to take their share of Lon Lon's bounty. He couldn't tell how many were in the group, but at least seven torches burned. His hand went slowly to the hilt of his sword, and he began to move forward, intent on stopping the outrageous act being committed. The Gerudo would grow fat and languid, feasting upon that which they wrongly acquired whilst those of Hyrule starved and died. He was preparing to lunge forth, when the cold, amphibious hand of his counterpart took hold of his shoulder. "Are you sure of this plan?" "It is the only course of action that I could think to take. I had intended to slip in quietly, avoid patrols and acquire only that which we need while we plan our next move, but catching them in the act, I can do naught but defy them. They are not many, and we shall have the darkness as our ally. Their torches burn brightly in their eyes, they will see little else. We will take them by surprise and we will destroy them." Aedor muttered his reply, swinging his legs up over the back of his mighty steed in preparation for the attack. Polaris/ Outside Lon Lon Ranch/ Pre-Dawn 3 It was only when he went to remove it in preparation for battle that Polaris realized he had left his cloak lying on the ground somewhere in the forest. He paid the matter no worry, as he felt that it restricted his movement when he was fighting and proved to be more of a nuisance than it was worth. The same wind that had carried the voices of the Gerudo in their direction brought with it the morning mist of dew, this seemed to invigorate Polaris, it sent an almost arousing tingle from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. As Aedor mounted the mighty beast with which they traveled and strode forward, Polaris focused on a single guard to the side of the entrance with her back turned to them. Taking advantage of her stance Polaris acted quickly, first paralyzing her with a well aimed ball of ice, he rushed to her cold body, and quickly snapped her neck, after that he claimed his prize, the beautiful white equine that stood next to her now lifeless body. Mounting the steed Polaris rushed over to join Aedor.